<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Kiss by shootystr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530279">First Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootystr/pseuds/shootystr'>shootystr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SF9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BoyxBoy, Cute, First Love, Fluffy, M/M, Threeshot, rochan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootystr/pseuds/shootystr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe is sometimes enigmatic, it joins you with someone and then separates, it puts stones that sometimes you feel unable to withdraw in your path, and sometimes it tries at any cost and anyway put a person and stick it, with super glue in your mind and life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Four months ago...</b>
</p>
<p>''Seokwoo come on, have fun!'' Inseong screams in the deafening sound of the winter party which is traditional among the youngsters of the town, as soon as they enter the winter they throw a party, normally Seokwoo would not go to a party like this, to be true, is his first time, as he was visiting his best friend.</p>
<p>Inseong is in the middle of a two-year interchange in England in some small town that Seokwoo did not even bother to record the name, now he was at a party there with several Englishmen that he doesn't understand a word that comes out of their mouths.</p>
<p>All he wants is to get away as fast as he can.</p>
<p>He wants to go back to Seoul and stay indoors watching a movie under the covers and waiting for his mother who would probably take him some tea to warm the young man. If she knew he was at a college party she would probably kill him, after all Seokwoo is still in his senior year of high school while Inseong is going to his third year of college.</p>
<p>Inseong is very clever who has always caused a slight envy in his best friend, however no one can have everything, right?</p>
<p>''Listen, I'm going to talk to one of my colleagues and I'll be right back, don't disappear.'' Inseong screams, but his friend understands almost nothing of the phrase, Seokwoo watches his friend being swallowed by the crowd, great, he was at a party with strangers and worse, alone.</p>
<p>For a few minutes he stood there, but as soon as he realized that his friend would not be coming back so soon Seokwoo decided to go to a quieter place, his eyes swept the place until he found a corner where only a few young people were, was even relatively empty, even has a place where the top could sit.</p>
<p>So he walks over there, fighting the people who are dancing all over the house, finally when he gets away from the crowd he sits on the floor next to a sofa where some young people were sitting.</p>
<p>He can't believe he's at a college party, everyone there was probably older than him, couples getting caught up on all sides, some even almost having sex right in the middle of them all, it was crazy, maybe he's not prepared.</p>
<p>After all, he had never even kissed anyone.</p>
<p>Maybe he should enjoy tonight as an opportunity to ''solve'' this ''problem'', but how would he do it? He would have to ask Inseong for help since he couldn't even talk english, but tell his friend that he still hasn't kissed anyone... Well, Seokwoo rather die than do that.</p>
<p>Conforming that he would be sitting on the floor until Inseong decides to leave, the young man begins to think about life and to watch people dancing and hook up in the corridors and corners of the house where the party was taking place.</p>
<p>''<em>Excuse me, can you watch out for my little bro?</em>'' A girl comes up saying something to Seokwoo, he does not understand a word the girl talks, he just nods like he understands, maybe if he did that the girl would leave, but she pulls someone up and sits him next to Seokwoo, the boy looks korean too, even younger than him, the boy looks slightly irritated.</p>
<p>''<em>I can take care of myself, you said we were going out for ice cream</em>''.</p>
<p>''<em>Mom and dad would never let me get out if you didn't come along, I swear that it will only be for a couple hours. Please, you can talk to the weirdo</em>'' the girl points to Seokwoo who is completely lost in their conversation. </p>
<p><em>''Fine, two hours, ortherwise I'll call mom and dad</em>'' The boy next to him sighs irritably, his voice is amazing deep and thick, by the cute features Seokwoo would never have imagined such a voice coming out of the boy.</p>
<p>''<em>Thank you, I'll be back soon, I promise</em>'' Then the girl leaves Seokwoo with the boy with deep voice, no matter how deafening the sound is still rolling around the house, the two seem to be shrouded in an uncomfortable silence .</p>
<p>''You don't speak english, do you?'' The taller turns in shock to the boy, was he speaking Korean? As much as he feels lightly relieved, he wonders if perhaps without the language barrier he would not end up so uncomfortable. Seokwoo just nods and turns to face the crowd ''I'm Kang Chanhee''</p>
<p>''Kim Seokwoo'' he says simply, then the silence comes back, how could he pull off a subject with a complete stranger? Usually that was Inseong's job.</p>
<p>A few minutes pass with the two in silence, until Inseong appears in the crowd, as he sees his best friend Seokwoo thinks of waving, but as soon as the young man sees his friend he turns around and returns in the middle of the crowd leaving Seokwoo very confused.</p>
<p>Hyung I.: Why did not you tell me you were hooking up with someone?</p>
<p>Hyung I.: I almost go there.</p>
<p>Woonnie: What? But I'm not with anyone.</p>
<p>Woonnie: He's just a kid sitting next to me.</p>
<p>Hyung I.: Then why was he staring at you?</p>
<p>Bin Hyung: What's going on?</p>
<p>Hyung I.: Our Seokwoo is becoming a man.</p>
<p>Woonnie: Fuck Inseong, shut up.</p>
<p>Woonnie: I'm just sitting on the boy's side.</p>
<p>Bin Hyung: Use a condom.</p>
<p>Sun Yang: Someone erases that image from my head.</p>
<p>Bin Hyung: I forgot that I had a child in the group.</p>
<p>Sun Yang: Hyung I'm already a man okay?</p>
<p>Woonnie: I deserve it.</p>
<p>Hyung I .: Since when Taeyang?</p>
<p>Sun Yang: Since I spent the night at Hwiyoung's house.</p>
<p>Woonnie: I'm gone for a week and all this happens?</p>
<p>Bin Hyung: Taeyang you're not old enough for these things.</p>
<p>Sun Yang: I'm only three years younger than you and Inseong hyung.</p>
<p>Bin Hyung: Exactly. </p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Seokwoo looks up from his cell phone and turns to Chanhee, the boy's gaze is tired and curious, definitely the boy looked like he was about to fall asleep at any moment.</p>
<p>
  <em>How can he feel sleepy with that infernal sound?</em>
</p>
<p>''Visiting a friend''</p>
<p>"At a party?" The boy laughs, his laughter is sweet and makes Seokwoo laugh too, the boy closes his eyes slowly as if he is almost fainting from sleep, he then closes his eyes and lies on the shoulder of the taller "Just a few minutes'' he whispers sleepily, the young man only then really looks at the boy.</p>
<p>The black hair falls into the boy's eye, his closed eyes resemble the eldest of a sleeping angel, his slightly open lips catch the eye of Seokwoo, his heart beats slightly faster, a strange feeling passes through his body and his spine shivers completely, a sigh comes out of Chanhee's lips, then the taller realizes that the child has fallen asleep.</p>
<p>A small, light laugh from Seokwoo's lips, seeing the smallest sleeping brought him a sense of peace that he had never felt before, he could look at Chanhee for the rest of his life that would never tire.</p>
<p>"Stop staring at me, you look weird" Seokwoo laughs at the whispered words of the younger boy, in fact he must probably look weird staring at the boy, mostly because they are full acquaintances.</p>
<p>"Sorry" Chanhee's eyes opened slowly, the background music no longer seemed as loud as he'd thought before.</p>
<p>''What's your height?''</p>
<p>Seokwoo laughs again.</p>
<p>''1.89''</p>
<p>Chanhee blinks slowly and turns his gaze to the other's.</p>
<p>''Do you work as a pole in the off-hours?''</p>
<p>Chanhee definitely knew how to make Seokwoo laugh like no one else.</p>
<p>The laughter dies from the older lips when he realizes how close his face are close to him, he had never experienced that feeling before, the feeling of being so close to someone he does not have any intimacy with.</p>
<p>"Why don't you just kiss me at once?" The direct question in the form of a whisper surprised the older, in fact he doesn't know how to act, what to say, to be true Seokwoo never kissed anyone or had any boyfriend. At the moment he wanted to kiss Chanhee, though he had no idea how to do it.</p>
<p>''I don't know how'' he let it out like a whisper, it was hard to admit, but it seemed the right thing to say.</p>
<p>Chanhee laughed, but he did not pull away, their faces still close, making it difficult for Seokwoo to breathe properly, with each passing second he was more nervous.</p>
<p>"You're cute" the boy says and his gaze turns to face Seokwoo's eyes "And beautiful too" Chanhee's hand lightly touches Seokwoo's face causing shivers to take over the older's body.</p>
<p>Then the boy put his lips on his, his hand still resting on his face as he puts his hands on the boy's waist, Chanhee dictates the speed of the kiss, calm and slow, the delicate lip of Seokwoo touching his is as if he was tasting paradise.</p>
<p>Seokwoo pulls Chanhee closer, a bit of adrenaline rushing through his body in conjunction with an incalculable desire, the kiss stops, the smaller look in the eyes of the taller and sketches a smile.</p>
<p>''Are you sure you don't know how to kiss?''</p>
<p>Seokwoo laughs again, this time a little breathless.</p>
<p>''It was my first time.''</p>
<p>''So I was your first time?'' </p>
<p>''How about being the second too?'' This time Seokwoo takes the initiative by pulling the younger's face in to meet his, in an urgent kiss and completely filled with desire, feelings which the smallest and the highest had never experienced before, was almost addictive.</p>
<p>Chanhee plays to the side sitting on the lap of Seokwoo making it easier for the older to deepen the kiss, he asks for a pass with his tongue and the younger gives him, his tongues perform a dance almost programmed, every second stuffed not only with desire, but with a feeling more than neither is able to understand, only to feel.</p>
<p>When they separate, they stay there, staring at each other for minutes, they don't kiss again because only minutes later, Chanhee's sister appears and they separate, after a few minutes alone Seokwoo notices.</p>
<p>He will never see him again.</p>
<p>Maybe it's for the best.</p>
<p>Maybe Seokwoo will miss the boy's lips.</p>
<p>But there is no turning back on time and he has nothing but the name of the boy in his possession.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kang Chanhee.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. first</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seokwoo is sitting in his desk remembering the events of four months ago, he had his first kiss, his first <em>crush</em>, and his first broken heart on a lonely night, he sees from the corner of his eye his second crush. Baek Juho. The blond-haired young man in a leather jacket looks like danger, but being his best friend, Seokwoo knows really well that the blonde would not be able to hurt a fly.</p>
<p>When did he start liking Juho? He does not know, but for the past couple of months the older touches have caused him to shake, and his face turned red and his heart racing.</p>
<p>But even that didn't compare with the feelings he had with Chanhee, he tried, when he came back he wanted that feeling again, he thought it was ''normal'' to feel all those things when kissing someone, but oh, how wrong he was.</p>
<p>He kissed about five or six people, some boys and some girls, he tried and tried to feel that wonderful feeling again, of course the kisses were not bad, but they did not even reach the foot of the kiss he had months ago.</p>
<p>The tall one feels poking at the tip of a pen, he turns to see his other friend behind him, he says nothing, just points to the phone, indicating that Seokwoo should check on his. Sanghyuk could be very talkative when he wanted to, and usually was, so the boy is voiceless - due to high screaming sessions at a girlgroup show that the boy likes - must be a complete torture to him and a complete paradise to his friends.</p>
<p>Shyuk: Are you thinking about him?</p>
<p>Sanghyuk was the only person besides Inseong to whom he told of the kiss, but unlike the older one, Sanghyuk knew very well that it had been Seokwoo's first kiss and most of all he knew that the tallest had fallen in love with the little boy he saw only once.</p>
<p>Woonie: Is it so obvious?</p>
<p>Shyuk: For me, yes.</p>
<p>Shyuk: Try to pay attention to class today Seokie.</p>
<p>Woonie: As if you always did.</p>
<p>Shyuk: Do what I say, not what I do.</p>
<p>Then he keeps his cell phone and looks ahead, the teacher was entering the room and behind him was a small figure, his silky brown hair falling lazily on his face, several papers and folders in his embrace although his backpack seems empty, the uniform fell perfectly on the boy, but the rips in his pants and the designs on his shirt were surely a violation of the school's conduct.<br/>And for the second time in four months, Seokwoo fell in love with Kang Chanhee.</p>
<p>♡</p>
<p>''Wait! <em>Your</em> Chanhee?'' Sanghyuk tries to speak, if he were not without a voice he would probably have shouted, but it came out more like a hoarse whisper.</p>
<p>''Yes'' Seokwoo sighs and puts his hand on his neck squeezing him in a failed attempt to relax his tense muscles.</p>
<p>''Hey'' Juho sits down at the cafeteria table with his friends and the matter dies.</p>
<p>Seokwoo would normally spend lunch staring at Juho with the corner of his eye and sighing in his thoughts, but due to the current circumstances he is staring at the small boy on the other side of the great hall, Chanhee, his smile shining on his face as he talks to a boy of the first year, Seokwoo thinks that Young something is the boy's name. He recognizes him as Taeyang's ex-boyfriend, but can not remember his name.</p>
<p>Shyuk: Stop staring.</p>
<p>Woonie: I'm not staring.</p>
<p>Shyuk: Well, you were.</p>
<p>Shyuk: And it worked because he's coming here.</p>
<p>Seokwoo looks up from his cell phone and sees Chanhee coming toward him accompanied by the Young-something. The smile on the boy's face makes it clear that he remembers Seokwoo, causing the tall, embarrassed and to look down, feeling his cheeks heat up with an obvious blush.</p>
<p>"Hyung" the boy next to Chanhee hugs Juho and sits next to the blond hugging him tightly, Seokwoo would even feel a slight jealousy if his gaze was not on the ground, avoiding looking at the boy with brown hair just a few centimeters of him. ''This is Kang Chanhee, he's new.''</p>
<p>''He's in our class'' Sanghyuk tries to say but his voice comes out too low and Juho needs to repeat it so everyone understands the man's words.</p>
<p>''Oh yes, I always forget that Channie is a genius'' Channie? <em>Channie</em>? Seokwoo raises his head and shoots the boy with his eyes. He even liked the boy, but now he was <em>hating</em> him.</p>
<p>''I'm not a genius'' Seokwoo then finally looks at the brown-haired boy who has owned his thoughts for the past four months, he seems upset, the Young-something just shrugs and starts a conversation with Juho. </p>
<p>The younger man's gaze fell on the older who looked away, there was no place to in front of him, just beside him, just thinking about dividing the big metal bench with the smaller one leaves him sweating with nervous and slightly shaky.</p>
<p>He feels like running away, pretending not to be with him and never look in Chanhee's face again, but the boy makes it difficult by siting next to him, the seat is not so small, but the little one insists on sitting glued with Seokwoo.</p>
<p>
  <em>My God.</em>
</p>
<p>The kid's head rests on his shoulder and Seokwoo stiffens, the kid is acting like he's known each other for years, not one day four months ago at a party in the hinterland of England.</p>
<p>''Seokie'' Sanghyuk's voice draws him from his thoughts, Juho and Young are talking too cluttered to be just friendship. Which makes Seokwoo disapprove of the actions of the blonde, after only two weeks that Taeyang ended the relationship and the young man with blue and purple hair was still destroyed. If Taeyang did not study at another school he would probably go to the bathroom crying after seeing Juho so close to his ex. Seokwoo knew his <em>dongsaeng</em> too well.</p>
<p>''Say Hyukie.'' Usually the nickname would sound innocent, but as she felt the hands of Chanhee wrap around him and squeeze lightly, it made him wonder if he was jealous for his sweet nickname.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ridiculous, why would he be jealous of me? We do not even know each other right? Stop inventing stuff Seokwoo, just because you're in love with the boy does not mean he's in love with you too.</em>
</p>
<p>''Let's go to the arcade today'' It's Friday, they always go to the arcade, why was the older one saying this as if it were something unusual?</p>
<p>''Yes'' Seokwoo picks up his cell phone ''I'll call Taeyangie too'' so he glances at Juho who at the mention of his friend walks away from the Young.</p>
<p>Chanhee does not take his arm off, he just turns his head to eavesdrop on the older typing on his device, Seokwoo does not mind the action.</p>
<p>Yangie: I can not stand thinking about him anymore.</p>
<p>Yangie: Seokie, I can not concentrate on class.</p>
<p>Yangie: All I do is think about how much I still love him.</p>
<p>Yangie: Even after what he did.</p>
<p>Woonie: Taeyangie.</p>
<p>Woonie: Do not do this to yourself.</p>
<p>Woonie: Today is arcade night.</p>
<p>Yangie: I do not want to leave home.</p>
<p>Yangie: Come here.</p>
<p>Yangie: My parents are traveling and left the drinks cabinet unlocked.</p>
<p>Woonie: Are you in school?</p>
<p>Yangie: No.</p>
<p>Woonie: You drank?</p>
<p>Yangie: Yes.</p>
<p>Woonie: Fuck Taeyang are you drunk?</p>
<p>Yangie: Seokwoo remembers the night when we broke up?</p>
<p>Yangie: When you huged me while I cried?</p>
<p>Yangie: And we kissed?</p>
<p>Yangie: And then...</p>
<p>Yangie: We almost had sex, but you walked away and said you couldn't.</p>
<p>Yangie: Why?</p>
<p>When the last message arrives, Chanhee walks away and leaves Seokwoo without the warmth of his body in his, the taller does not deny that he felt a pain in his heart with the remoteness.</p>
<p>Woonie: because you were sad.</p>
<p>Woonie: And it still is.</p>
<p>Woonie: And I like someone else.</p>
<p>Woonie: It would be cruel to him if I had sex with you.</p>
<p>He knows that Chanhee has read the last messages, but the boy stays away and gets up. ''I have to go to the library'' so he leaves. Seokwoo watches the boy walk out the large cafeteria doors.</p>
<p>Yangie: I understand.</p>
<p>Yangie: He's a lucky person.</p>
<p>♡</p>
<p>Maybe he should not have gone to the library, it's huge, he would never find Chanhee before the next class starts, he walks a few aisles until he opens a shy smile when he sees the small one sitting at the bottom of one of the aisles with a Chemistry book in his lap and a paper where he is writing notes on the floor, like Youngkyun - he discovered the boy's name when he heard Juho say it - said, Chanhee was a studious little genius.</p>
<p>"Will you stand there staring at me?" The younger said dropping the pencil and looking up at the other, he packs things up and sits further into the corner, giving Seokwoo room to sit down. "Look, if it's not <em>Seokie</em>" he says the nickname with irony, Seokwoo does not know why but feels slightly embarrassed, as if he had hurt the other in some way by being affectionate with his friends.</p>
<p>''I thought you lived in England'' he quickly changed the subject without the slightest realization.</p>
<p>"My adoptive family lives, but I decided to come to Seoul to study and they supported me'' the boy shrugs. ''And since I already knew Hwiyoung, it was not very troublesome.''</p>
<p>''Oh, you're adopted'' Seokwoo feels the urge to embrace the younger, and then he does, pulls the other and makes him lie on his shoulder, the boy does not complain.</p>
<p>''Do not pity me, my family is very loving and caring.'' Seokwoo was not sorry, he admires the boy's courage to tell him.</p>
<p>The two are silent, the tall one wants to talk about the last time they have seen each other, but every time he puts a phrase in his head he dismisses it as too bad or too pretentious.</p>
<p>How to say that you fell in love with someone you only saw once?</p>
<p>Seokwoo does not believe in love at first sight, but here was his heart pounding against his chest by someone he barely knows.</p>
<p>He turns his head and his eyes meet as the night they met, a blush takes over Seokwoo's face.</p>
<p>''<em>Lovely</em>'' the smaller one says in a whisper ''Why you don't ever kiss me at once Seokwoo? ''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. second</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Relationships are complicated, their range of facets and nuances can drive anyone who reflects it to madness. Mother and son, siblings, boyfriends, all relationships with their complications and particularities, especially when you take into account the facets of people in these relationships, each with their own personality. What makes each relationship unique in its flaws and qualities.</p>
<p>A relationship like Seokwoo's with his friends, for example, is a relationship of blind trust, in which no matter what the situation, they will always be there for each other. Which is great on test days, for example, but terrible in situations like Taeyang and Youngkyun at the moment.</p>
<p>Arcade nights are usually exclusive to Sanghyuk, Seokwoo and Taeyang, and tonight was all about making their friend forget about his ex. But it doesn't always end as planned, coincidence or not, when they arrived at the arcade, there were Youngkyun and Juho, clinging and laughing, with this vision Seokwoo's blood boils and he watches Taeyang look away with a tearful face.</p>
<p>What's happening to him isn't fair, maybe he could expect that from Youngkyun, but Juho... They're friends since forever, but right now his selfish reasons hurt one of them, and that's something Seokwoo would never forgive. He tries to hug Taeyang for confort, but stops when someone calls him out.</p>
<p>‘‘Seokwoo?’’ A familiar voice calls his name and he turns around, for a second forgetting about the couple project that pissed him off a few seconds ago.</p>
<p>‘’Chanhee? What are you doing here?’’ Behind the youngest is the student union president, Youngbin, this vision of the two together makes Seokwoo feel slightly sick and a desire to drag Chanhee away from the other.</p>
<p>The meeting of the two however reminds him of the moment they had previously in the library.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘’Why don’t you ever kiss me at once Seokwoo?’’ The smallest questions, his eyes fixed on the lips of the biggest in desire. Seokwoo gets closer to the other, facing his perfections and defects, the sparkle in Chanhee's eyes when he sees the taller makes him feel ecstatic.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A clearing of the throat makes both boys jump in place, nervous they face Sanghyuk who looks at them with a face that is not at all pure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘’The bell has already rang’’ he says simply, leaving the two alone again, but not before giving a discreet wink to Seokwoo who is embarrassed by the situation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As he looks at Chanhee, he realizes that the other is completely red by embarrassment ‘’Uh, I’m going, I’ll see you later’’ he says without looking at Seokwoo, getting up quickly and disappearing down the halls of the silent library.</em>
</p>
<p>The memory makes Seokwoo feel self-conscious, of course Sanghyuk already knew about the relationship between the two, however he can't help feeling that he was caught doing something wrong. Perhaps due to the fact that he feels bad about being in love with Chanhee, even though he knows him so little.</p>
<p>‘’Youngbin hyung was showing me the city’’ he says casually with an excited smile ‘’This is the last stop, he will pay for it’’ shrugging the boy laughs making Youngbin ,who was previously silent, laughs too.</p>
<p>‘’Do you want to join us?'’ Sanghyuk asks, without hiding his ulterior motives by smirking at Seokwoo.</p>
<p>‘‘Sure, why not'’ Youngbin says with a smile.</p>
<p>♡</p>
<p>After an hour of games and laughter - far away from the couple - Taeyang is even laughing, which makes Seokwoo feel better about the situation, despite his constant embarrassment at being so close to Chanhee again.</p>
<p>The feeling is that the universe is trying too hard to get them together, or at least to torture them with each other's presence.</p>
<p>SHyuk: Talk to him, you idiot.</p>
<p>Woonie: What?</p>
<p>SHyuk: With the boy, my god.</p>
<p>SHyuk: You keep staring at him, he's red like a chili.</p>
<p>Woonie: I'm not staring.</p>
<p>SHyuk: We already had this conversation, yes, you are staring him.</p>
<p>SHyuk: Go talk with him, or I'll force you to talk to him.</p>
<p>Seokwoo's gaze goes back to the youngest who is talking to Taeyang about a game they are looking to play. He looks calm and happy, involuntarily Seokwoo smiles slightly when he sees the smile of the minor, his heart warms.</p>
<p>Really love is incredible, it makes you feel happy when the other is happy, sad when the other is sad, it is a sharing of feelings that makes Seokwoo crave more. He wants to be close to the little one, kiss him until his lips are numb, squeeze him and take care of him with all the love in the world.</p>
<p>Yangie: He's really cool.</p>
<p>Yangie: I understand why you like him.</p>
<p>Woonie: Who?</p>
<p>Yangie: Chanhee.</p>
<p>Woonie: Who said I like him?</p>
<p>Yangie: Your face.</p>
<p>Woonie: Is it that obvious?</p>
<p>Yangie: Hahaha, yes.</p>
<p>Yangie: He seems to be interested in you too.</p>
<p>Woonie: Really?</p>
<p>Yangie: Yeah.</p>
<p>Yangie: You should talk to him.</p>
<p>With his heart beating so fast that it's the only sound Seokwoo can hear at that moment, he turns his gaze to Chanhee again, this time he is talking to Youngbin, should he really go talk to the other?</p>
<p>His head is filled with questions, all revolving around the youngest, they met a few months ago at a party in another country. The odds of  them meeting again were very low, but it still happened. Even though the chances are tiny, Chanhee was there, with his sweet, mocking smile, with his eyes that shine like two shining stars.</p>
<p>The kiss they had months ago is still fresh in the memories of the taller one, the taste of the smaller one's lip still makes him nervous, and the memory of the other's cold and soft touch makes his skin tingle. Maybe it's just passion and love is just a lie.</p>
<p>But there is no denying that Seokwoo really falled for Chanhee, he wants to kiss him a million times, hug him until he falls asleep and carry him when he feels very tired. He doesn't want to be there for the other only in good times, but in bad times too, he wants to smile, cry, love, everything next to Chanhee.</p>
<p>Yeah, they need to talk, Seokwoo wants to know the other better, wants to spend his whole life with him and even if he can't, he couldn't bear to let him go and never say how he feels.</p>
<p>''Seokwoo'' he leaps out of his thoughts, Chanhee is sitting next to him, as if he already knows the older's thoughts, he gives a sweet smile ''Can we talk?'' Seokwoo looks around, seeing that his friends were far away, playing something around there, probably on purpose to leave the two alone.</p>
<p>How is it possible that Chanhee always knows what the other is thinking? Or what he wants to do?</p>
<p>‘‘Sure’’ he says lightly, cracking a nervous smile at the upcoming conversation ‘’What do you want to talk about?'’</p>
<p>The boy comes closer to him, his gaze fixed on the floor from embarrassment ''I can't stop thinking about our...'' his gaze goes up to meet Seokwoo's <em>''Kiss''</em> he whispers the word, approaching more, until only a few millimeters remains between them.</p>
<p>For a second Seokwoo wonders if that is really happening or if it is all imagination, since just a few minutes ago he was thinking about the touch of Chanhee's lips on his.</p>
<p>But the moment the little one presses his lips against his, Seokwoo realizes that it is not his imagination. His heart speeds up and his hand goes up to the youngest's back, pulling him closer - if that is even possible -, making the kiss deepen. Chanhee's sweet lips are addictive, the touch of his hand on the back of his neck makes the older one shiver.</p>
<p>When his lips part ways, they are both panting and flushed with shame, Seokwoo's heart is beating fast, his eyes open to meet Chanhee's, it is clear in the other's eyes that he is afraid of the older's reaction.</p>
<p>‘’Me too’’ he says quietly just for Chanhee to hear, lightly holding the other’s hand, pulling him back close to kiss him.</p>
<p>It doesn't really matter if they will be together forever, although it is Seokwoo's wish, really what matters is now, and now Chanhee is all his, and he couldn't ask for anything else.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>